


[NOT CLICKBAIT] I ASKED OUT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND SURVIVED???? (also took out some bad guys pew pew pew)

by yayame



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: JundongFicExchange2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayame/pseuds/yayame
Summary: [like and subscribe]welcome to my channel! I'm spiderman and this is my daily vlog where I talk about the crazy stuff I gotta deal with.





	[NOT CLICKBAIT] I ASKED OUT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND SURVIVED???? (also took out some bad guys pew pew pew)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aethelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelia/gifts).

A figure swings between two brick buildings before crashing into a large window, tumbling on the generic nineties carpet as glass shattered all around him. 

Another figure followed after him, gearing up some sort of weapon before releasing an extremely loud (and hot) blast, missing him by mere inches.

The masked figure struggled to get back on their feet, pointing their arms upward to release a white, threaded substance before swinging up to gather momentum and planting their feet on the other’s chest to knock them back when an arm latched on to their legs, pulling them along out the window and down several stories. 

_ \---record scratch--- _

_ Hey, that’s me. In the mask. Currently getting dragged out of a three story building.  _

_ You’re probably wondering why I’m fighting this guy. Or who that guy I’m fighting is. Or maybe you’re asking who I am.  _

_ Well, to answer your question, we gotta go back a few hours.  _

\---a few hours ago---

“Thor, all the way.”

“What? You’re just going to ignore Iron Man?”

“Iron Man’s like old enough to be my dad, Jinhwan.” He rolled his eyes, tapping on his laptop’s keyboard to try and wake it up. “Thor is literally a god.”

“Well, some of us have daddy issues, hoe.” Jinhwan stole a couple of pretzels from his lunch, whining when he slaps his hand. 

“You’re weirdly proud of that.” 

“Confidence is sexy, Donghyuk.” He grinned wickedly, “I bet if you were more confident, you’d be over that pathetic crush on Junhwe.”

He squawked, throwing one of his crumpled chemistry notes at the other student. “It’s not pathetic, asshole.”

“But you do admit you have a crush on him.”

“Don’t you have an organic chemistry class you’re inevitably failing?”

Jinhwan gives him the finger. “Not all of us can be some sort of science whiz.” He lazes on the library’s couch, taking up more room as he sprawls out on the leather surface. “I don’t understand why I have to take a science class. I’m a literature major.”

“You chose to take a science class because, and I quote, ‘the TA is so hot, Donghyuk, like bend me over a lab, hot.’” 

The other student shrugs, “And I stand by that statement. You should see Jiwon in a lab coat. Hot as  _ fuck. _ And so goddamn smart. Did you know he has an internship at Oscorp?”

“Only because you mention it about five thousand times whenever you’re drunk.” Donghyuk rolled his eyes, clearing his throat to mimic his best friend. “ _ He’s got these cute little bunny teeth and his voice gets so deep whenever he’s explaining what a covalent bond is. And when he smiles, his eyes get all small and tiny and it’s so cute, Donghyuk. I’m in love--” _

_ _ Jinhwan stuffs a handful of pretzels in his mouth to silence him before raising an eyebrow, “Speaking of love…” He directs his gaze over to the little librarian desk tucked in the corner, watching as a tall figure dropped his bag on the surface of the desk.

He squeaks, burying his face in his textbook before peeking over the top of his laptop; Junhwe’s wearing a pink shirt with a gray blazer and wire-rimmed glasses because it fits that dumb poet aesthetic so  _ goddamn _ well. “Who the  _ fuck _ let him wear glasses?”

“I will admit he does look hot in them.” Jinhwan chews on a baby carrot, “But Jiwon’s so much hotter.”

He pushes the other student’s face away from him. “Please, you wish your boy looked as good as my boy.”

“Oh, he’s your boy--”

They’re interrupted when Donghyuk’s phone beeps incessantly. They share a sigh before watching the notifications light up the device. 

_ _ _ Twitter: @notspiderman uh, there’s someone attacking SeoulU campus??? _

_ _ _ Twitter: @notspiderman where u at bro? _

_ _ _ Twitter: @notspiderman @realtonystark @profhulk someone call the avengers or some shit _

_ _ _ Twitter: okay this guy just broke my car window @notspiderman dude?? Where the f r u???? _

“Well, duty calls.” Jinhwan looks absolutely bored with these revelations before glancing out the window to see some hooded figure wreaking havoc on their school campus. “Remember, Donghyuk, with great responsibility comes--”

He cuts him off with a “fuck you” before ducking his head when Junhwe glances over at him with a raised eyebrow. 

\------

_ So, yeah, sometimes I get tweeted at to help people. And then I end up fighting these assholes-- hold on. _

\------

Donghyuk planted his feet on the ground before using one of his web shooters to grab a chair and slam it against the back of his opponent. He grimaced at the cracking sound. 

\------

_ Anyway, I’m only here because Jinhwan made me a goddamn Twitter account so everyone could @ me whenever there was trouble.  _

_ Sometimes it’s something really dumb like the frat bros lost their frisbee on the roof of the humanities building or someone locked themselves out of their dorm.  _

_ But sometimes it’ll be real problems like a psychotic, vengeful professor who discovered a way to engineer mechanical arms to terrorize the entire university campus.  _

\------

“This is why you didn’t get tenure!” He screamed as the professor shot another powerful blast at him, knocking down several walls of books behind him. 

“This university only cares about money! They don’t care about higher education--”

Donghyuk shot a web at the guy’s mouth, effectively shutting him up. “To be fair, I don’t think there’s a large audience interested in the sneezing patterns of goddamn fleas.” He dodged a stray mechanical arm, knocked back through a library lobby window. 

Students screamed, running back from the debris as Donghyuk struggled to sit up. 

“Knowledge is about the constant thirst for education, the hunger of curiosity--”

He rolled his eyes, droning out (much like when he  _ actually  _ took Professor Bang’s biology class his freshman year). “Your constant rambling isn’t helping your attendance, Professor!”

“All these kids care about their wi-fis and their little mechanical boxes of distraction--”

He slingshot a library table at him this time. “Goddamn baby boomers.” 

Donghyuk’s quick wit is probably why he doesn’t notice the stray arm grab him from behind and slammed him against a library desk. 

He groans loudly; he can feel his bones cracking under the strain and impact. 

“You okay, Spiderboy?” 

“It’s Spider _ man _ .” He growled, stretching his muscles and feeling the soreness already settling in; he’s definitely going to feel that tomorrow. Donghyuk pushed himself off the desk, and knocked back a stack of books. 

“I’ll clean that.” 

He rolled his eyes under the mask before glancing to his right to see the most perfectly chiseled face and the stormiest eyes staring back at him. 

“You should probably get back to that.” Junhwe pointed at Professor Bang currently throwing a car through the anthropology building next door. 

It’s like all the adrenaline that came from fighting a hellbent, vengeful professor can’t compare to the adrenaline that courses through his veins when he’s talking to  _ Junhwe _ . “Yeah, no, yeah. I should totally-- I’m kind of a superhero. Well, more like a friendly neighborhood--”

They’re interrupted by the bang of a car hitting the wall of the psychology building. 

“I should, I need to go.” Donghyuk grins sheepishly through the mask, heart stuttering and not because of the adrenaline from fighting evil, hell-bent professors. 

“Would be good.” Junhwe nods solemnly before silently quirking a corner of his lips into a boyish smile. 

He can already hear Jinhwan’s shrill voice reprimanding him for not flirting with his crush. But he’d rather (attempt to) flirt when he’s not being a masked vigilante, fighting supervillains. 

“Yeah, you know, great power and responsibility and all that.” 

This time he hears the windows of the engineering building shatter and the screams of undergrads struggling to save their work before deserting the classrooms. 

If he’s honest, he wants to stay and just talk to Junhwe about poetry and the disappearing bee crisis, maybe just call in the Avengers but Nicky Fury would actually maim him and leave his head on display in his office as some sort of sick trophy. 

So, that’s why he shoots a web at the library ceiling, swinging across desks (but not without one last wave at Junhwe). 

\-----

_ The thing about some villains is that they’re not very  _ ** _super_ ** _ . Sure, they’ve got cool gadgets and a few tricks up their sleeves but at the end of the day, they don’t have a long term plan.  _

_ And this is very true with Professor Bang whose worst crime I would argue is the B- he gave me on my report in his introductory biology class, which I only took to further study the web patterns of spiders.  _

_ Anyway, as I was saying, guys like Professor Bang just want to do maximum damage in a short amount of time. So, they throw tantrums where they destroy cars and terrorize civilians; they’re not looking to harness the powers of all the infinity stones to wipe out half the universe. Therefore, it’s pretty easy to lasso them up and toss them in the back of a squad car.  _

\-----

Well, mostly. 

Apparently, Professor Bang has a  _ few  _ more IQ points than some of the other villains who call themselves  _ super _ . To be fair, he has published several scholarly articles and been featured in  _ Discover  _ magazine as the leading expert on fleas, so he’s not  _ dumb _ . 

Which is why, Donghyuk’s back in the library, trying to disarm the last mechanical arm off of Professor Bang; he doesn’t go down without a fair fight. He’s close to wretching the heat core from the mechanical concoction when the professor throws an entire bookcase of encyclopedias from 1985 at him. Donghyuk stumbles back at the sheer force, groaning as he can feel one of the volumes lodged rather closely in-- you know what, it’s not important where it is. 

“I thought you were a superhero?” 

That’s another thing about Junhwe that draws Donghyuk to him; he’s effortlessly chic and right now he looks amused about Spiderman’s predicament than worried. 

“I  _ am _ .” He emphasizes, grunting as he stands back up. He shot a web at one wall, stretching it toward him before glancing at Junhwe, “Mind if you hold this for me?”

“What’s in it for me?” Junhwe has a glint in his eye and Donghyuk now realizes,  _ oh. He’s flirting _ . He does reach out to grab the other end of the web. 

Adrenaline is rushing through his veins and he realizes given his occupation, he might day any minute so might as well, YOLO it, right? “If I make it out here in one piece, maybe coffee?” 

“If I get to interview you and ask all the dumb superhero questions.”

“I’d definitely be cool with that. It’s a date.”

“Alright, cool, by the way, Professor Bang is about to throw the entire non-fiction section at you.”

“Wonderful.” He manages to grit out before getting the brunt weight of  _ quite literally _ the entire non-fiction section thrown at him. (He does manage to block most of the force from Junhwe’s  _ perfectly endearing  _ face). 

He’s careful to avoid the poetry section because he knows Junhwe tends to spend a lot of time there and instead uses a web to grab the crime fiction section and swing it at Professor Bang. The other man is knocked down long enough that he’s able to rip the heat core from the metal backpack he’s wearing, the one that’s powering this entire mess, before he goes to shoot one web at the professor’s jaw, effectively shutting him up ( _ finally) _ . 

He briefly considers doing a victory dance, exhaustion deep in his bones, when he remembers that Junhwe (and the rest of the student body) is most likely watching him right now. Donghyuk turns around, holding the heat core like some sort of demented trophy and sees Junhwe’s boyish grin and can’t help but smile back through his mask. 

But then Junhwe’s smile fades into a look of horror and Donghyuk is knocked unconscious by a stray metal arm. 

\-----

“ _ Son, can you hear me--” _

_ _ _ “Don’t touch him!” _

_ _ _ “--damaged two ribs--” _

_ _ _ “--no casualties--” _

\-----

He wakes up to the gentle beeping of a heart monitor by his bed. His body is faint and weak and he thinks maybe he should sleep a bit more but the dryness in his throat is more pressing. 

“--water.” He barely croaks out the word, not completely aware of who is in the hospital room.

“Here.” Jinhwan presses a cold cup in his hand, helping him bring the straw towards his lips. 

“What happened?” He drily whispers, throat scratching painfully. 

“Professor Bang had a failsafe on his arms apparently, knocked you out cold. Good news is that the police showed up shortly after you managed to disable the heat core. He’s in custody right now.” Jinhwan pointed at the TV hanging in the corner of the hospital room. 

“Good, that’s good.” He leaned back, ignoring the deep ache in his joints. 

“You have two cracked ribs and a dislocated shoulder but you know, the whole super spider power thing, probably isn’t a big thing for you.”

Donghyuk nodded but suddenly sat up, “Oh, my god, my mask!”

“No worries, Junhwe actually moved you to the back of the library when the paramedics showed up. Secret identity is still safe.” Jinhwan props his feet on his hospital bed, tugging some very ominous IV lines. 

“Get your dirty feet off my bed. I’m a patient.” He whines. “But Junhwe moved me?”

“Well, at first the paramedics were going to try and take your mask off, reveal your identity for the world and all that but Junhwe’s pretty strong and he managed to carry you to the staff break room.” 

It’s absolutely criminal that he currently has a heart monitor because both students can see his that his heart rate has gone up merely because of the thought of Junhwe carrying him is  _ so… _ yeah. 

“Did he, you know, take--”

“Take off your mask? Nope.” Jinhwan pops the “p” delightedly, “Very chivalrous that one.” The older male grabs the TV remote, flipping through channels, and blatantly ignoring the news about his heroic ventures. “Did you know Junhwe is cousins with Jiwon? We could be goddamn in-laws.” 

“Ew, I don’t want to be related to you in any form.”

“Tough titties. Jiwon’s going to fall in love with me. I’ve outlined a twelve-step plan. It’s in your inbox.” 

_ Knock knock. _

They both looked up to see two heads pop shyly in. 

“I heard your friend got hurt in the attack.” Jiwon sheepishly enters, dragging Junhwe along. “This is my cousin, Junhwe. He’s here for a friend but we can’t find ‘em.” 

Donghyuk is honestly miffed that Jiwon doesn’t even look at him; he’s the one in the goddamn hospital bed. Jinhwan’s just here to steal his pudding cups! 

“But you’re okay, right?”

Jinhwan smiles, cheeks pink. “Yeah, thankfully.” There’s barely a foot between them. “I heard he attacked the chem building.”

“Oh, yeah. My experiment is completely destroyed.” Jiwon frowns before brightening up once more. “But the dean is cancelling midterms because of everything so that’s nice.”

“I’m fine by the way.” Donghyuk loudly announces. 

Junhwe stifles a smirk and Jinhwan subtly flips him off. 

“Donghyuk, I’ll go get you some candy from the vending machine.” Jinhwan glares. “You like Twizzlers, right?”

He hates Twizzlers; he’s a Red Vine man. 

But even he knows when to be a good wingman. “Sure.”

“I’ll help you!” Jiwon beams, piping up enthusiastically.

As soon as they leave, Donghyuk mutters, “Help him with what? Carrying a bag of candy?”

Junhwe lets himself laugh now. “God, I hope they get their shit together now. I’m sick of Jiwon hyung talking about the super cute grad student in his organic chem class.” 

He smiles even though it stings. “Uh, you don’t have to stay… I mean you said you’re visiting a friend here?”

“Yeah, Spiderman.”

He freezes. Damn that heart monitor. 

_ Beep! Beep! Beep!  _

His heart rate is currently at 118 bpm and climbing. 

“No worries. Your secret is safe with me.”

“What? I don’t, I have no idea--”   
“It’s not that hard to figure out.” Junhwe took Jinhwan’s vacated seat. “Plus you don’t really try to mask your voice when you’re in the suit.”

…

“You recognized my voice?”

Now Junhwe’s panicking and if he had a heart monitor attached to him, it’d probably be beeping like crazy too. “No. I mean, yeah, I mean, it’s just--”

If Donghyuk wasn’t having his own existential crisis about Junhwe, this would be amusing.”

“--and it’s hard  _ not _ to notice you because you’re really cute and your voice gets all light and airy so it’s really distinct so it’s not that hard to figure out--”

Junhwe looks like he’s about to burst in flames from how red his face is.

“You know they serve coffee here in the hospital cafeteria.” He won’t admit that the only reason he knows that is because of the sheer number of times he’s been in the hospital. “You can ask your dumb superhero questions and I won’t be able to go anywhere, either.” He pointed at the drip bag currently confining him to the hospital bed.

Junhwe’s grin is slow and bright and magnificent. “If I start dating Spiderman, am I going to get kidnapped to be used against you?”

He laughs, all light and airy. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> elements:  
1\. the appearance of bobhwan  
2\. setting: uni/post-uni
> 
> this idea popped in my head and it's probably not what you wanted and im sorry but hopefully it was fun to read! happy jundong fic exchange!


End file.
